


Until Christmas Eve

by pieckaboo



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Bromance, Bromance to Romance, Christmas Fluff, Feelings Realization, Holiday Fic Exchange, Holidays, M/M, Mutual Pining, Mutually beneficial arrangements, Reunited and It Feels So Good, Snippets, josh crashes at mike's place and it's pretty laidback, udss gift exchange 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 12:36:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17162111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pieckaboo/pseuds/pieckaboo
Summary: Mike and Josh reconnect after losing touch.The holidays sure have a funny way of bringing people together again.





	Until Christmas Eve

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JennaFlare](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennaFlare/gifts).



> Written for the Until Dawn Secret Santa Gift Exchange on tumblr!
> 
> Happy Holidays, JennaFlare! Hope you enjoy this fluff ft. your OTP!!! :)

Michael Munroe had always loved dogs, so it hardly came as a shock when he proudly declared he would adopt from the local shelter. An early Christmas present for himself, he explained to friends and family.

Wendi was a German Shepherd mix, middle-aged and a bit shy, but warmed up to Mike’s loving pats and tendency to dole out treats rather quickly. He spoiled her every chance he got, spending entire paychecks on toys, special brand dog food, and fancy sweaters for the leading lady in his life. Nothing was too good for Wendi, his sweet, sweet baby.

A couple weeks after her adoption the first snow had fallen, blanketing the ground in a soft layer of frosty white. The picturesque sight presented the perfect opportunity to go for a walk- although truth be told, Mike needed no excuse whatsoever to take his best gal for a walk.

“Wanna head to the park?” he asked, knowing full-well Wendi would practically jump at the chance.

She barked an affirmative, tail wagging furiously as she trotted towards the door.

“All right,” Mike said, slipping his coat on. “Gotta remember where I put your leash…”

His search turned up nothing. No sign of it in his room, not in the hallway closet-

“Wendi?” Mike’s voice trailed off as she approached him, the tethers of the leash in her mouth. Gently, he took hold of the device and rewarded his companion with a few benevolent pats on the head. “Atta girl. Now let’s head out.”

* * *

 

Had it not been for the sudden drop in temperature, Mike and Wendi could have spent hours outside together. As the evening progressed, the snow had amassed from light dusting to thick piles swelling higher and higher. The first snowfall was objectively the best kind. Its virginal quality was devoid of any discoloration (oil or animal urine), distortion (footprints, tire tracks), or dissolution (the addition of water, i.e. slush).

In the weeks to come, Mike will surely be sick of the snow and the slippery havoc that follows- but tonight, it’s beautiful. It’s just him and Wendi enjoying this quiet reprieve from the crazy holiday rush of shopping mall blunders and awkward family get-togethers.

As the duo rounded the street corner to the apartment complex, Mike’s inner musings consisted of the usual bachelor antics. What show to watch on TV, should he cook or order in, did he remember to do the laundry the other day-

Hold up.

Was there a reason Josh Washington was sleeping on his doorstep?!

Okay, not physically on his doorstep, rather, the dude was passed out on the cushioned bench near his patio but still- What the ever-loving fuck was happening?! And more importantly: Why?!

Mike froze in his footsteps like a deer in a headlight, words eluding him in his appalled state. Wendi stopped for a moment as well, then she circled around Mike a couple times before positioning herself at his side, tilting her head in confusion. She pawed at his leg, her efforts eliciting no response. Only then did she bark to alert him of her concerns.

The sharp bite in her tone jolted Josh awake, gracelessly so.

“Wha-” Josh caught himself before he could fall off the bench. Close call, but the question of his uninvited presence still remained, so he addressed the issue before Mike could even ask. “Mike! Sorry for barging in like this, but I was kinda hoping you’d let me crash here for a while.”

Mike couldn’t think properly, couldn’t quite register the scenario unfolding before him under such inclement weather. The Munroe Hierarchy of Needs indicated his hunger had to be satiated before discussing any specifics on Josh’s impromptu sleepover. That _and_ ensuring the warmth and comfort of his precious Wendi took precedence over the fate of their guest.

With a shake of his head, he made a flippant gesture towards the door. “Let’s just head inside before we freeze to death,” he said, shivering. “You can explain everything once we get outta this cold.”

“Good idea,” Josh muttered, falling in step behind him into the apartment.

* * *

 

Mike was respected for many achievements in his life. Class president, star athlete, lady-killer. It was only in his circle of friends, however, that his skills in the kitchen were exalted like a crown jewel on a pedestal.

His plans to order pizza were thwarted thanks to the arrival of one uninvited guest. Not that he minded, if he were to be completely honest. The classic Munroe soup recipe took very little effort and was the perfect meal to indulge in on the chilliest of wintry days.

Josh was certainly grateful for the hospitality. He slumped against the plushy couch, warming his hands around the heated bowl of soup. “Thanks, Munroe,” he said. “After freezing my buns off outside, this definitely hits the spot.”

“I’m flattered,” Mike deadpanned, watching as Josh titled his head back and downed the rest of his soup from the steaming bowl. “Now you wanna tell me why you’re here?”

Josh set his bowl on the coffee table and feigned a look of disdain. “Jeez, you really know how to make a guy feel welcome.”

Mike facepalmed himself. “I don’t mean it like that. I just figured…” He strained for a way to voice his displeasure for the situation without coming off as an asshole. “You have your own place, right? That apartment with Chris?” He failed.

Josh shook his head, despondence overwhelming his demeanor. “Chris moved out. He and Ashley decided to make the next big step in their relationship. So… now I’m alone.”

Mike felt a pang of guilt prod away at his chest. In his defense, he was unaware that Chris and Ashley had moved in together, but if he _had_ known beforehand he would have approached the subject with delicacy.

In an attempt to diffuse the sudden tension in the room, Mike offered some harmless insight on the matter. “Well good for them. It’s about time they go for it.” When that didn’t work, he played the sympathy card. “It’s not so bad being alone, you know. I’ve been flying solo for the past year or so.”

“After Jess kicked you out,” Josh retorted, chuckling.

Mike raised his hands in defense. “Hey, I left on my own terms. Jess and I are still cool and all, but we’re better off as friends.” He paused to allow Wendi access on the couch, making extra room for her to snuggle near his lap. “Besides, I have a new lady in my life and she’s the only gal for me.”

Josh half-smiled at that. “You’re not used to being single, are you, Munroe?”

Mike shook his head. “Not at all,” he replied. “But I think I’m adjusting pretty well.”

“Shame,” Josh said with a low whistle. “You’re a catch.”

“I know,” Mike affirmed, figuring it was common knowledge. After clearing his throat, he changed the subject to address far more pressing matters. “So, Josh, how long do you plan on staying for?”

“Depends,” Josh said with a shrug.

“On what?”

“On how long you’ll let me stay.”

“I was kinda thinking… one night. Two tops.”

“Mike… It’s Christmas. People tend to be a little more generous this time of year.”

“It’s December 12th…”

“We’re getting there. Anyway, long story short, parents are out of town until Christmas Eve. Hannah’s not on break yet. Beth has Sammy. Chris flew the coop. All of which leaves me by my lonesome.”

Mike quirked a brow, as if waiting for some sort of punchline to follow.

“I guess I thought… we could keep each other company in the meantime,” Josh continued. “Hang out and catch up, you know. Until Christmas eve.”

Mike’s eyes widened to their maximum circumference. “Until Christmas eve? That’s almost two weeks from now.”

“Perfect!” Josh enthused. “We can make up for lost time.”

“I… guess.” Mike rubbed his chin in thought. Was he actually considering this? True, he and Josh had lost touch after graduating high school, but they were still friends. Still saw each other at birthday parties, Washington family extravaganzas, and other events as typically organized by either Jess or Emily. Rarely had they ever hung out one-on-one though. Mike was accustomed to seeing Josh in group settings, so it struck him as odd to find himself in this particular predicament.

He surmised Josh simply hated being alone; loathed the idea even more so around the holidays. The least he could do for an old friend during these trying times was offer the couch and some of his time.

Wendi didn’t seem put-off by Josh at all, so that was a plus.

“Fine,” Mike finally conceded. “You can stay until then.” As luck would have it, he too had plans to meet with his own parents for Christmas eve. It worked out. “The couch is all yours.”

Josh’s ear-to-ear grin resurfaced, and the warmth radiating from his smile made Mike flush ever so slightly.

“Thanks, man. I appreciate it,” Josh said. “Compassion and understanding is a good look for you.”

* * *

 

 

“This is probably my favorite Christmas movie.”

“Never seen it.”

“You’ve _never_ seen it?! Oh man, we gotta rectify that _now_.”

Josh hurried to the DVD player and inserted a copy of _A Christmas Story_. “You’re in for a real treat.”

Mike stood up from the couch and headed into the kitchen, to which a stunned Josh frantically implored him to wait.

“You don’t want to miss the beginning,” he warned. “What are you doing?”

“The cookies,” Mike replied. “Still have ten minutes left but I gotta turn ‘em.”

Josh found the excuse acceptable. “Okay. I’ll pause the movie ‘til you get back.”

Mike opened the oven door and studied the cookies with a keen baker’s eye. They were almost done. Yes. This recipe produced lovely results.

“Josh,” he called from the kitchen. “You are only nine minutes away from the best sugar cookies you will ever have in your entire life.”

“Need any help back there?”

“Nope.” Mike stood back and admired his handiwork, nodding in satisfaction. Eight more minutes, he noted. ‘Til then, he could relax on the couch and watch Josh’s favorite Christmas movie to help pass the time. “All right,” he declared, venturing back into the living room. “You can hit play now.”

* * *

 

 

“I gotta head to the mall today. Need to get my parent’s gifts.”

“Mind if I tag along?”

“Sure, if you want. Have you finished your Christmas shopping or…?”

“Almost. Took care of my sisters. Chris is last on my list. He’s a tricky one to shop for.”

“Hey if all else fails, just get him a gift card. That’s always my backup plan.”

“Wow, Munroe. Gift card, really? I’ve been friends with the guy since the third grade.”

“It’s convenient. He can buy whatever he wants.”

“It’s definitely less personal. Gift cards are so lazy. How would you feel if your closest friend gave you a small, pathetic piece of plastic and said: ‘Merry Christmas. I know we’ve known each other for so long and shared a lot of intimate moments together but all I could think to give you was this. Here ya go.’”

“I would be ecstatic. You’re driving by the way.”

* * *

 

 

“Josh… is that… _my shirt_?”

Plaid. Flannel. Long sleeve. Smelled of cedar and smoky pine. That was Michael Munroe’s favorite shirt.

And now Josh was wearing it; _fashioning_ it.

“Hope you don’t mind if I borrow a few things from the Munroe wardrobe. I got a load running in the laundry so this is only temporary.”

Mike wasn’t sure what was worse. The fact that Josh had raided his closet (and out of everything in there for god’s sake had chosen his favorite shirt)- or, that Josh… _looked good_. His arms. His shoulders…

He could appreciate the male form in nonsexual ways- and it was only Josh.

This was awkward.

“What’s mine is yours,” was all Mike said before distracting himself with Wendi’s persistent pleas to go out.

* * *

 

 

“Do you prefer hot cocoa or hot chocolate?”

Josh’s question interjected Dean Martin’s rendition of _Let it Snow, Let it Snow, Let it Snow_ ; one of many Christmas songs cycling through the radio in the living room.

Mike scoffed, like it was obvious. “Hot cocoa.” _Wait_ … “Is there a difference?”

Josh blinked a few times, curious. “Yeah,” he said suspiciously. “Hot cocoa is made from cocoa powder, milk, and sugar. Hot chocolate is made with _actual_ chocolate. Tends to be creamier that way.”

“No kidding.” Mike rubbed the back of his neck, astonished. “I’d always used the terms interchangeably.”

“A lot of people do,” Josh muttered.

“Well, I’m pretty sure I have a hot cocoa mix in the pantry,” Mike offered. All this benign chit-chat about chocolate and milk and toasty holiday drinks had sparked his cravings. “Want a cup?”

“I’d love one.”

“You want whipped cream and all that?”

Josh shook his head. “No thanks- but marshmallows on the other hand…”

Mike struggled to suppress the amused grin tugging at the corner of his mouth. Of course Josh Washington wants marshmallows in his hot cocoa…

“I got the jumbo ones or the minis,” Mike clarified.

“Definitely the minis.”

* * *

 

 

“Josh I don’t wanna make this weird so I’m just gonna ask you point blank and all you have to do is answer a simple ‘yes’ or ‘no’, all right?”

“Fine by me. Shoot.”

“Do you want to go to this Christmas party work’s throwing at the warehouse? I was gonna go stag but with you here I figured I might as well ask.”

“Yes.”

“…that’s it?”

“You said answer with a simple ‘yes’ or ‘no’. So…”

“It wouldn’t be weird for you? At all?”

“I mean… I won’t really know anyone there because they’re all _your_ coworkers, but I’m always down for free food.”

“That’s fair.”

* * *

 

Josh has definitely had better hors d’oeuvres at a party, but he’s also had worse.

He’d also been to plenty of parties with Mike in the past; specifically of the high school variety.

But never has he seen Mike so bored and, dare he say, _antisocial_. The guy was always the life of the party, telling stories and cracking jokes, flirting left and right- nothing like the dull figure standing idly next to the punch bowl, casually sipping from his red solo cup and avoiding conversation like a hermit.

“What’s up, Munroe?” Josh pried, keeping his voice low as he inched closer to the brooding gentleman. “Something wrong?”

Mike gave him a frown. “Ehh, it’s nothing.” He folded his arms across his chest, contemplative.

“Holiday blues?” Josh pressed.

Mike shook his head, but chuckled. “I was thinking about the last time we all got together at your parent’s lodge in Canada.”

“Oh, feeling nostalgic, are we?” Josh smiled. “It’s been a while since the whole gang got together. Sam, Ashley, Chris…”

“Emily, Matt, and Jess… and your sisters…”

Josh’s expression softened, his tone shifting into something a bit… serious. “You miss it?”

Mike’s response was delayed. Of course he missed the good old days, but those days were behind him now, fading into distant memories as the years flew by. Time to move forward. Move on.

“Yeah,” Mike finally replied, dismissive. “But that’s what reunions are for.”

“Sure, but reunions can be a pain to plan. You have to coordinate everything in advance. That’s why I prefer the alternative.”

“The alternative being showing up on your friends’ doorsteps unannounced?”

Josh let out a laugh, nudging Mike on the shoulder. “That’s your interpretation of events,” he said, clearing his throat. “I was going to say one-on-one bonding, actually.”   

“So what is this?” Mike quipped, gesturing between the two of them. “I’m what? Replacing the bromance you had with Chris?”

If Josh was offended, he wasn’t showing it. “No,” he replied. “Chris and I will always be good friends. But, Mike… you’ve always been a good friend of mine as well.”

It shouldn’t have been news to Michael Munroe, but a part of him was inexplicably stunned by the heartfelt sentiment. Stunned, but also warmed.

To avoid suffering the inevitable oncoming of conflicted emotions and turbulent feelings, Mike opted to change the subject- by way benefitting both parties.

“Hey, so, I gotta be honest,” Mike began. “This party’s pretty lame and we’ve stayed long enough so I was thinking we could head out and go see that movie you were ranting about earlier.”

Josh lit up at that. “Are you sure? It’s animation… Wasn’t sure if you’d be into that.”

Mike rolled his eyes impishly and sighed. “It’s Spiderman! Everyone loves Spiderman! Come on!” he enthused. “Besides, it’s not one of those weird indie films you like so much.”

“You get a free pass this time, Munroe. Let’s blow this joint.”

* * *

 

 

Christmas Eve beckoned more snowfall than previously forecast.

Flights would be delayed. The roads would be especially dangerous. Travelling in general would be a bit of a hassle.

But Mike and Josh had prior engagements to attend.

“Will you make it to the airport okay?” Mike asked, bundling Wendi in a hefty sweater.

Josh ensured he was packed and ready to go before nodding. “Traffic’s not as messy as I thought it would be. I should have plenty of time.”

“How long ‘til your uber gets here?”

“About twenty minutes.”

Mike thought for a moment, strategizing a more practical way for them to leave together. “Cancel it,” he said. “I’ll drive you to the airport.”

Josh furrowed his brow. “I appreciate it, but-”

“But nothing,” Mike interjected. “It’s on route to my parent’s place. I’m hardly going out of my way.”

Josh exchanged a heartfelt look with Wendi, panting pleasantly near her master.

He took hold of his belongings and smiled. “If you insist.”

* * *

 

 

“Okay we’re at departures. Which airline?”

“Delta.”

“Shit, there’s a lot of people. You’re gonna have to brawl your way through the crowd if you wanna make your flight.”

“I’m flying first class, and I have priority boarding so I’ll be fine.”

“Of course you’re flying first class. Courtesy of Mr. Washington, no doubt.”

“Oh it’s awesome, Munroe. The extra legroom. The fancy snacks. The complimentary blanket. The separation of the classes can be a very beautiful thing.”

“You privileged folk are something else.”

Mike promptly slowed the car down, pulling alongside the curb upon finding a free space. He then put the car in park.

“All right,” Josh said, expelling a deep breath. “This is me.” He moved to gather his bearings.

“I’ll get out and help you with your things,” Mike offered, unbuckling his seatbelt. He briefly turned to Wendi and gently pat her on the head. “Daddy’s gonna be right back, okay hun? You wait right here.”

“Oh, all right.” Josh was confused.

“Josh, I could not have been more clearly talking to the dog.”

“Well…” Josh chuckled. “You didn’t exactly specify who was being addressed there.”

Mike huffed, unable to recall a single time when he’d referred to Josh as ‘hun,’ let alone a time when Josh had called him ‘daddy.’ He didn’t want to hold up the line of cars waiting for them to get a move on, so he deflected the thought and carried on with assisting in Josh’s departure.

“Got everything?”

Josh nodded. “Just a carry-on and personal item is all I need.”

“Will you text me when you land?” It was nearly impossible to _not_ sound like a worrisome housewife when asking that. Even for a guy as rugged as Mike.

“Will do,” Josh affirmed.

They stood there awkwardly for an uncomfortably long stretch of silence. Both seemed to be waiting on the other to say something, anything, first.

Mike instantly felt blood rush to his face, and his shoulders inadvertently tensed up.

“Josh…” he began, hesitant.

Another pause. Josh patiently waited for him to finish, the grip on his suitcase faltering.

“You’re welcome to visit any time,” Mike said. “Wendi’s gonna miss having you around.”

Josh half-smiled in appreciation. “What about you? You gonna miss having me around, too?”

 _Yeah, maybe_. “I’ll admit it was nice catching up,” Mike remarked with a pensive tilt of the head.

“That’s what reunions are for though, right?”

“Yeah, you see, the thing about reunions is that they’re a pain to plan.”

“Damn, that’s a shame.”

“Maybe it would be best if…”

“If I showed up on your doorstep unannounced?”

“I was going to say we should prioritize one-on-one bonding,” Mike said with a sigh. “But if you just so happen to make a habit out of popping up outta nowhere, that’s fine, too.”

What was left unspoken remained unspoken between them. Perhaps they could explore these newfound and mutual sentiments under different circumstances.

But in the meantime, Mike could settle for Josh’s warm embrace.

He pulled him in for a hug, holding him a little more desperately than he’d initially let on. He felt himself utterly _ache_ when they pulled away, but kept a firm grip on Josh’s shoulder.

“Merry Christmas,” Mike said quietly.

Josh reached for Mike’s hand, still nestled atop his shoulder, and grasped it endearingly with his own.

“Merry Christmas, Mike,” were his parting words, before turning and walking away.

It wasn’t until after Josh had disappeared into the crowd that Mike finally willed himself to return to his car. By then Wendi had moved up to the passenger seat, eager to get back on the road again.

Mike fastened his seatbelt, mentally preparing himself for the long drive ahead.

“Wendi, darling, light of my life,” he quoted half-heartedly. “You ready to go to mom and pop’s?”

Her bark of approval was all he needed.

 

**Author's Note:**

> this was my first time writing for the UD fandom so ahhhhh! I'm excited to broaden my horizons :) Also, i love Mike and Josh so much
> 
> anywayyy Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays!


End file.
